1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket for two-pin lamps, wherein the socket has a housing defining chambers for receiving contacts for the lamp pins. The housing has insertion openings for the lamp pins, wherein the ends of the pins have heads which contact the contacts in the chambers in a resilient manner when the pins are inserted in the insertion openings and the pins project into the chambers. The insertion openings extend arc-shaped on the housing, wherein the width of a first portion of each insertion opening is greater than the width of the pin head, while a second portion of each insertion opening has a width which is smaller than the width of the pin head but greater than the width of the pin itself.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lamps and sockets of the above-described type are used frequently. However, it has been found to be a disadvantage in certain types of applications that the lamp is arranged in the socket with different insertion depths. For example, if such a lamp is used in projectors which have a certain optical light system, the incandescent portion of the lamp is not located exactly at the desired location; rather, depending on the depth of insertion, the incandescent portion is located below or above the center line of the optical system, so that light losses may occur.